What's the worse that could happen?
by booplesnoop
Summary: What's the worse that could happen with Salem as a human again and is to tutor Sabrina to help her with her spells? Sabrina x Salem


18+ Please its a MA and this is my first post on here so i don't know how to work anything Sabrina x Salem don't like it please don't continue and ruin your childhood I also do not own the show or characters just this story sorry if the spacing is to the moon and back as well still working out the kinks. The story could be longer and use more work but any Sabrina x Salem Fanfics i'll take or make hehe anyways enjoy it for what it may be.

* * *

Just like any other day for Sabrina; school, skipping breakfast, coming home to work on school work and new spells, Salem finally a human again eating in the kitchen with her aunts. Wait hold up a second Sabrina almost choked on her spit " Salem's a human?! " she said out loud in the middle of opening her door. How did she never think about it until now and secondly how did it happen and why? She instantly turned, shut her door and walked right back down stairs and into the kitchen to see Salem look over from talking to aunt Hilda.

" Is that…Salem? " He could only smile and chuckle his smug face " Cat got your tongue? Or how about a good looking warlock? " Sabrina almost choked on her spit once again who ever it was it wasn't or couldn't be Salem. " You can't be Salem he-he was turned into a cat and he was suppose to stay a cat forever for trying to take over the other realm! " Sabrina spoke fast it took a minute before anyone could respond. " Well you see dear the council thought it would be a good idea to turn him back to help teach you some spells as long as he doesn't leave the house " Aunt Zelda nodded agreeing all of them well aware of the fact Sabrina could use a tutor with her spells and all. Like last time she used a spell without help the whole half of the house disappeared and was later found from halfway around the earth.

A good thing it was found and fixed quickly only a few minds needed to be wiped. " So our ex-cat/evil hearted warlock is going to be teaching me how to use spells? " Sabrina said with disbelief. Both aunts nodded and Sabrina sighed this won't be good at all she thought to herself. She looked over to Salem who looks rather happy to be back to two legs and not four and she turned. " I guess we best get started on our first session. " she said with a groan not aware of how the tutoring session was going to turn out.

Salem got up smirked and winked to the aunts whom weren't paying attention to busy arguing about what dinner should be and he followed the young half witch in training. Closing the door he made his way over to her bed and he sat " So little miss sassy pants what's today's spells to learn " She to busy looking over the book of spells missed Salem lick his lips and his eyes shined filled with hunger. Not just any hunger the hunger of lust that a certain girl he's had eyes for could help him with. She let out a small " Aha " as she found the spells that needed to be done.

Salem stood and walked over peering over the book and watched as she pointed to the desired spell and began to get the things needed until she froze. " Salem..? What's this? " She pointed to the last thing and he looked over and read the words and he almost busted into laughter " Sabrina i think you may be working on the wrong spell, Only love time potions which are forbidden need a man's seed. " Her face went red and ran over looking at the spell name and the name of the book " Oh no i grabbed the wrong book i was so zoned out i wasn't paying attention to what i grabbed oh this is horrible! " She hid her face in her hands and Salem walked over and patted her head. " What's it going to hurt to learn a new kind of spell hmm? Besides you have everything you need."

Her face went red again " B-but i " she stuttered looking down " Hey i'm your tutor if you need help getting something i am here to help you know i'm not just some raw fish. " He almost slapped himself used to being a cat for so long the fishy puns stuck in his head. " Salem… " she started " Could you help me get the last thing and help me see if i get the potion right when it's done " He smiled adoring her cute shyness which wasn't normally her.

" With pleasure " With that he walked over to her bed and sat she watched as he moved his hand over his pants and began to rub. She averted her eyes but looked over when she heard a zipper unzip. There to behold Salem's member stood for all to see and with a squeak she covered her eyes and turned away. She heard him chuckle " Sabrina there's no need to look away i know you've wanted to do this since the dance " She looked down he was right she did grow to have an interest to him over Harvey and with that she slowly turned around to see him stroking his member a few buttons on his shirt undone his hair slicked back and his golden eyes staring right at her as he began to move his hand faster.

She watched in interest and wonder and she sat across from him and he leaned back undoing the last of the buttons and sliding his shirt off his well toned muscles would have made her drop dead if she wasn't so intensely watching every move and every twitch. He smirked letting a groan vibrate like a purr in the back of his throat making Sabrina readjust getting way turned on. " Like what you see? " He said smugly with a faint tint on his cheeks and his breathing heavy. She nodded slightly " C-can i touch… " He stared at her in shock not thinking she'd ever ask something like that and he accidentally let out a groan her face and her asking throwing him in for a loop.

With a slight nod he slowed down and pulled his hand away and she reached over and gently touched the tip making him shiver " Don't be too gentle Sabrina " She gave a quick nod and scooted closer and began to pump his shaft and he leaned back. He could swear she has a wet spot on her panties by now and she tightened her grip and he let out a moan distracted from his thoughts. It getting harder for him to hold back " Say Sabrina if you need to use a man's seed you should get a dish ready because i don't think i can hold back much longer "

She nodded and she turned and grabbed a dish without stopping but moving her hand faster " S-ahhaa-brina " he moaned out panting heavily closing his eyes tightly and quickly opened them when he felt a warm wet cavern go over his member and he quickly looked down to see Sabrina sucking him off. He cried out when he hit his limit releasing in her mouth and she cleaned up his member and walked over and spit into the pot and she wiped her mouth and looked over as Salem laid back panting heavily twitching and shivering. " I hope you aren't too worn out there's still the potion left to try out " She said with a chuckle and he opened his eyes knowing this is going to be a long tutoring session. THE END


End file.
